ladygagafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
New Kids on the Block: Live
New Kids on the Block: Live ' - пятый концертный тур группы New Kids on the Block. Группа попросила Леди Гагу выступать у них на разогреве, после того как Донни увидел ее выступление в Вегасе на мероприятии Perez Hilton's Bash в 2008 году. Информация Впервые, ее Haus команда сняла серию фонов и интерлюдий для шоу. Они так же решили использовать 3 больших LCD экрана, которые танцоры могли перемещать во время шоу. Они создали платье, которое было вдохновлено коллекцией Thierry Mugler Осень/Зима 1991. На создание реквизита для шоу, лейбл Гаги предоставил ей бюджет, который она превысила, из-за этого, ей приходилось выступать в клубах, чтобы как то покрыть расходы. В дополнение к новым творениям, они использовали предыдущие, такие как "Haus Гарнитура", "Дискостик" и "Очки iPod". Они также провели открытое прослушивание, чтобы нанять четырех танцоров для выступления в туре: Майкл Силас - известный как "Мики Мюглер", Йан МакКензи - известный как "Луи Лагерфельд", Асиел Хардисон - известный как "Дюк Джонс" и Энтони Лофендо известный как "Тонни Феррис". Сет лист # ''Pop Heart (Видео) # "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" # Pop Ate My Heart (видео интерлюдия) # "LoveGame" # "Paparazzi" # "Starstruck" # Phantom (видео интерлюдия) # "Poker Face" # "Just Dance" На некоторых шоу, Гага исполняла песню "Big Girl Now" вместе с группой New Kids on the Block. Синопсис Наряды В зависимости от типа шоу, было придумано несколько вариантов использования реквизитов. Например, на выступлениях в клубах не использовались 3 LCD экрана. В общем, Гага использовала "Haus Гарнитуру". На всех шоу New Kids, она выступала в белом платье. NK-BDR1.jpg|1.1 Lady+Gaga+New+Kids+Block+Concert+Madison+Square+1iaI11Cwu-1l.jpg 11-19-08 Lindsay Lozon 001.jpg|1.2 PK-Suit01.png|2.1 FileGaga at bazaar.jpg|2.2 NK-BDR2.jpg|3.1 LCDShirt01.jpg|3.2 #New Kids — Платье "Оригами" от Haus of Gaga, серое белье, обувь от Christian Louboutin ##Белое платье — 8 октября по 29 ноября, 6-7, 9-12, 15, 21 декабря 2008. ##Черное платье — 30 ноября, 2-5, 8, 13-14, 16-20, 31 декабря 2008. #После шоу — Наряд от Haus of Gaga, обувь от Givenchy ##Голубая версия — 13-19 октября 2008. ##Черная версия — 29-31 октября 2008. ##Золотая версия — 21 ноября 2008. #Танцоры ##Серые костюмы от Haus of Gaga — 8 октября по декабрь 2008 ##Жилетки, черные футболки с LED экраном от Haus of Gaga — с 11 по 30 декабря 2008 ''Pop Heart'' (Видео вступление) Пространство сцены занимал диджей Space Cowboy, его диджейский пульт который обычно находился слева от трех LED экранов, которые были размещены на середине сцены. Шоу начиналось с интро Haus, которое транслировалось на трех экранах. В этом фильме, на Гаге был черный капюшон, очки RayBan и оранжевая помада. '''Записанный голос'' I need m-m-m-more, to feed my pop heart Give me more! I want: The future, Gaga, Fashion, T-t-technology, Dance, New York, Music, Pop Culture! I want The Fame I can hear you! Can you hear me? The revolution is coming And I want W-w-we want, you deserve. The future My name is Lady Gaga and this is my Haus! normal_029.jpg 2mo8n41.png Intro-Sunglasses.png Intro21.png Intro22.png Free03.png : Гага: очки от Versace (Mod 465/A Col 915), черный капюшон, IPod-очки от Haus of Gaga. "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" Шоу началось с Haus Intro, которое транслировалось на 3 ЖК экранах. Когда видео заканчивалось, левый и правый экран начинали отьезжать, и в центре появлялась Гага, которая начинала петь песню. На ней было надето Платье-Оригами, на каждом концерте она использовала либо белый, либо черный вариант. На выступления в ночных клубах она обычно использовала костюм "Poker Face" в голубом или черном варианте. NK-BDR4.png NK-BDR1.jpg NK-BDR3.png NK-BDR4.jpg BD-Dirty-LIVE011.jpg NK-BDR2.jpg :Гага — Платье-Оригами (С кристаллами 8 октября-12 декабря, черные кристаллы в декабре) от Haus of Gaga, бежевые ботильоны от Christian Louboutin (C'est Moi, Осень 2008) :Гага — Костюмы от Haus of Gaga Pop Ate My Heart (видео интерлюдия) Затем Гагу поднимает танцор и начинается интерлюдия. На видео, Гага одета в рубашку с кровью. Рядом с ней летают птицы. Записанный голос'' I really don't remember when. But it was quick and then was dead. Before I knew the thing inside, I felt something was gone, I cried. He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart. Pop ate my heart and I became a slave, to what? To his LoveGame... '' PAMH-2.png PAMH-3.png normal_006.jpg normal_028.jpg PAMH-1.png 15.jpg "LoveGame" LG-NKTB-01.png LG-NKTB-02.png LG-NKTB-03.png BD-LG-LIVE011.jpg Lady_Gaga_Performing_Live_Concert_UesI5ZW3plQl.jpg "Starstruck" (при участии Space Cowboy) На видео, Гага в светлом парике и со звездой под правым глазом исполняет песню. На ней надеты черные очки, блестки летают в течении всего видео. Starstruck 1.JPG Starstruck 2.JPG Starstruck 3.JPG "Paparazzi" Если в клубе не было места для трех ЖК экранах, то танцоры вели себя как папарацци, фотографируя Гагу. В конце исполнения песни, на сцене проецируется интерлюдия, в которой Гага отрезает себе волосы и плачет в ванной. В самом начале исполнения песни, танцоры снимают ей юбку. NK-Papa1.png normal_025.jpg NK-Papa2.png 060.jpg Lady+Gaga+New+Kids+Block+Concert+Madison+Square+1iaI11Cwu-1l.jpg normal_002.jpg normal_032.jpg Часть Space Cowboy'' (видео интерлюдия) На экран проецировались отрывки фильма The Fame: Part One. "Poker Face" normal_049.jpg NK-PK1.jpg "Just Dance" До "Just Dance", Space Cowboy воспроизводил оркестровую версию песни. Во время оркестровой версии, Гага разговаривала с аудиторией, держа в руке IPod-очки. Затем, Гага исполняла "Just Dance" как финальную песню . normal_033.jpg NewKidsTOUR.png Концертные даты Тур начался 18 сентября 2008 года и закончился 4 декабря 2008 в Южной Америке. Гага отправилась в тур 8 октября, и выступала в течении 27 шоу из 28 запланированных. Шоу 23 ноября было отменено. Персонал *Креативный руководитель — Мэттью Уильямс *Хореограф — Лориэнн Гибсон *Дизайн костюмов — Haus of Gaga *DJ — Space Cowboy *Видео дизайнер — Haus of Gaga *Видео — RK Diversified *Менеджмент — Трой Картер *Танцоры — Майкл Силас, Йан МакКензи, Асиел Хардисон, Энтони Лофендо Категория:Тур-разогрев Категория:New Kids on the Block: Live Категория:New Kids on the Block Категория:Концерт